


《不听话/和豪门总裁一起重生了-18》

by Fengdong



Category: Fengdong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengdong/pseuds/Fengdong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	《不听话/和豪门总裁一起重生了-18》

第二天，助手就传来了精心挑选的一系列视频，医生检查了一遍内容后，顺手给自己电脑里拷了一份，剩下的都传到机器人云端，按次序下载在家中的闭路电视里。  
第一部是一部经典、科学的Omega性教育片，发行于半个世纪年前O权运动的风潮时，广受好评。  
这部系列片分为身体变化、性交过程、怀孕过程、避孕措施、生产过程与风险等五个部分，这部纪录片也是Omega作为三种大性别中的弱势方，所经历的一切首次为大众所知的代表。A和O作为全联盟人口比例0001%的性别少数群体，掌控着绝大多数社会资源。A是出于本身的优越性，而O则依附于A，以前人人都认为生而为Omega是天生幸运，能够被alpha青睐，作为下一代继承人的生产者，从此高枕无忧，但这种观念已经被现在的大多数人所抛弃。  
医生带了两套试卷来，十分严肃地对坐在沙发上的萧问水和云秋说：“这两套试卷，是有关AO结合中基础常识的部分，现在请先生和小秋都各做一遍，让我查验成绩，观看过纪录片之后再做第二遍，这样可以吗？”  
他特别观察了一下萧问水的神情，总觉得萧问水会觉得这玩意浪费时间。但是AO结合过程中，更重要的是alpha的配合，单只云秋一个人知道他面临的风险和挑战也不行。  
云秋的发情期时间预测结果已经出来了，就在三十天之后。昨天晚上医生下班后，萧问水的秘书也偷偷给他透了消息，说是他前几天带病赶工，把任务分派下去，已经在下个月的行程中空出了五天时间来准备云秋的发情期，这也让医生终于松了一口气。  
他总觉得萧问水看出了点什么——因为他昨天刚派云秋进去勾引萧问水，萧问水的秘书转头就给他发了这个消息，叫他安心。但医生也不敢问，他只能装什么都不知道。  
萧问水倒是没说什么，接过打印下来的问卷就开始做。他靠在沙发上，微低着头，拿签字笔的架势也像在公司里签合同的架势，优雅贵气，不近人情。  
而云秋就不一样了，他坐在地板上，趴在茶几上瞪着这长达十几页的问卷，抓耳挠腮。他以为这是考试，愿意做卷子的理由也只有一个——萧问水居然和他一起考。  
云秋伸长脖子想要偷偷看萧问水的答案，但是萧问水做得比他快得多。他还在第一页磨蹭呢，萧问水已经做完了一半了。  
云秋有点垂头丧气，他说：“大哥哥，你等等我。你做得太快了，你应该停下来好好检查一下，不能马虎大意。你看你做得这么快，一会儿肯定很多错。”  
萧问水说：“自己笨，就不要赖着别人拖后腿。”  
但还是把笔放下来等他了。  
医生在旁边说：“不会的就空着，这个不是考试，小秋。”  
他转头来和萧问水讨论云秋怀孕的问题。  
医生说：“目前已经可以确认抑制剂对小秋无效了，现在小秋体内的激素水平决定了他是易孕体质，如果不进行避孕措施，第一次标记怀孕的可能性非常高，所以我想问，这个孩子，先生你是打算……”  
他声音压得很小，但是另一边云秋已经停了笔，挺直脊背竖起耳朵偷听。  
萧问水摇头，“不生小孩，养一个云秋就够麻烦的了。”  
云秋听到他再次承诺不生小孩，有点高兴，又因为萧问水在批评他，还有点沮丧地挪开了视线，继续做他的题目去了。  
医生点了点头，记了一笔：“那避孕的方式，先生你想……”  
“云秋现在的身体的抗药性，是不是会导致某些避孕药无效？”萧问水突然打断他，停顿片刻，似乎是在回想。一会儿后，他报了一个药名，“这个牌子的Omega紧急长效避孕特效药对云秋无效，为什么？”  
他这问题问得奇怪，好像云秋用过这个牌子的避孕药还怀过孕似的。  
医生虽然满头雾水，但还是如实回答道：“这个特效药是激素性的避孕药，现在小秋本身体内激素就紊乱，体内激素调节水平失衡，用这个药当然不行，而且副作用也大，同理，皮下埋避孕棒也不行。小秋现在要避孕，需要用物理屏障法，alpha方配合使用定制避孕套进行欺骗式成结，或者手术结扎等等……当然手术现在也不行，小秋不能再进行任何大手术了。”  
萧问水点了点头，“我知道了。”  
他抬眼望云秋的方向看过去。正逢云秋支棱起脑袋冥思苦想，眼神和他撞上，不知不觉就愣了一下。  
萧问水收回视线，“那就按你说的办。”  
医生说：“这个好说，正好这种alpha定制避孕套也是我们团队开发的一个产品，投放市场多年了。原理是增强了延展性，在alpha成结时也能保持物理屏障作用，今天下午就能送来，先生。”  
萧问水点点头，不再说什么，低头接着做他的问卷调查。  
另一边，云秋跳过了一大半的题，终于愁眉苦脸地交了卷。  
他可怜巴巴地跟医生说：“我没有学过，都看不懂。我做出来零分，你不要骂我。”  
医生憋着笑拿过来批改，改完后还表扬他：“没事没事，知道你没学过，还蒙对三四个题，有十二分，不错。”  
这份答卷在他意料之中。医生亲自出的考题，可以直接拿去给学生考的，虽然没有专业级别的深度，但也绝不是随随便便能猜出来的。小到AO发情期结合的过劳猝死风险，大到Omega怀孕生产过程中可能产生的医疗风险：母体与婴儿的信息素排异反应和治疗方式、预测方式，事无巨细，全部周详地考察过了。  
云秋有点期待，跟他说：“那你看大哥哥的，他蒙对几个？”  
医生就来看萧问水的试卷，一边改一边笑云秋：“先生哪里要蒙，你大哥哥上学时全科满分毕业，有什么题是他不会的？”  
改完后一看，萧问水这份卷子还真是满分。  
这其实有点出乎医生的意料。一般来说，alpha不会特意去了解Omega的生理卫生知识，中学时会学的也只是有关发情期的那一部分而已。Alpha天生具有优越性，不管是对于beta还是Omega，在性地位上都处于绝对优势，他们犯不着这么用心。  
云秋扁扁嘴：“要是让我去上学，我也可以全科满分。”  
医生就瞅他：“你看看你，又来了。”  
这几天家里人不管干什么事情，谈什么话题，云秋都要跟一句“要是让我去……，我也能……”这个句式，中心思想还是要出去玩。小孩叛逆期性子急躁，学不会平心静气，天天吵得医生两眼翻白。  
“好了。”医生把云秋做过的卷子拿去给萧问水看，“小秋的情况先生您也知道了，他现在的确是什么都不知道的状态，这个……方面的学习，要您多指点一下他。小家伙脾气坏，开玩笑也不知轻重，您别跟他生气。”  
“嗯。”萧问水说。“我知道。”  
“那有先生你帮着管小秋，我这几天就偷个懒请假，去二少爷那里当当顾问，您看可以吗？”医生摆明了不好打扰他们AO之间这种的亲密私事，嘴上找了个借口这几天不来，“二少爷学校那块投标过了，在招聘教师，我帮着过去考核。到时候二少爷是校长，您是校董，这说出去多好的事儿啊。”  
萧问水也同意了。  
接下来的几天，相当于发情期前的一次演练。云秋自己不知道，医生和萧寻秋这段时间都不会出现，而他会和萧问水一直呆在这个房子里，没有任何人打扰。  
医生下班前，特意拉了云秋说话：“小秋，你再记一遍我的话，什么都不要怕，先生不会真正伤害你，知道了吗？讨他欢心最重要，他高兴了，就能和你结婚，让你出去玩。这件事是我们两个人的秘密，不要高跟任何人说，知道了吗？”  
云秋懵懵懂懂地，跟他拉了勾。  
晚饭前，云秋开始观看他人生中的第一部性教育科普片。  
萧问水本来在旁边拿着平板办公，被他一巴掌拍掉了，批评道：“医生说要我们两个人呢一起学的！就算你能考满分，也不能停止学习！”  
萧问水就放下平板，安静地跟他一起看。  
云秋对于自己不懂的事情总是充满兴趣。这部片子看得他下巴都要掉了——开头就是一对容颜姣好的AO正在结合的过程。  
云秋紧张起来，小声叫道：“会死的！下面那个人会怀宝宝！”  
他现在依然根深蒂固地把这件事和“怀孕”、“死亡”联系在一起，连带着看萧问水的眼神都变得再次恐慌和难过起来——难道要萧问水高兴，他只能跟他做这件事情，再死一遍吗？  
“别怕，不会死的。”萧问水说，“往后看。”  
纪录片中也开始详细解释Omega在发情期的需求，和AO结合的必要性。云秋有点放下疑虑了，但仍然心存怀疑。  
看到后面的时候，云秋开始觉得电视上的是胡说八道。他跟萧问水告状：“这个上面说不结合，Omega就会很难受。可是我一点也没有难受过。它骗人。”  
萧问水说：“你当然不难受，上次发情期你压根儿没忍过。”  
云秋听懂了，还隐约听出了他这话里的揶揄意味，他瞪了萧问水一眼，然后扭头继续看了。  
到了信息素部分，云秋继续认为电视上的在胡说八道——这小孩照旧自己即世界，跟萧问水告了第二次状：“这个上面骗人，他说被标记或者临时标记过的Omega会对自己的A反应强烈，很敏感，可是我也没有感觉到什么。”  
他疑惑地问萧问水：“大哥哥，你不是我的alpha吗？”  
他没注意到的时候，不知道这句话里的哪一点触动了身边人，萧问水的声音已经喑哑了下去，“……好好看，别说话。”  
云秋却不肯听。他爬到他身边，固执地说：“他说错了。”他趴在萧问水身上嗅来嗅去，像只瑟缩的小猫咪一样，心怀疑虑地寻找着电视上所说的“alpha独一无二的信息素味道”。他隐约记起了什么，是这段时间里他尝尝闻到的、能让他安然入睡的那种气息。  
他无法描述那种只存在记忆里的味道，但是他现在无法找出来。  
他不知道这是萧问水压住了信息素的结果。只是他趴在萧问水身上到处摸摸捏捏嗅嗅的行为，却让身下男人的身体猛地绷紧了。  
他听见萧问水低声问：“那你想试试吗？”  
云秋感到自己的腰被萧问水一把搂住了，整个人轻轻一倒，就被他拉过去，跨坐在了他腰间。  
萧问水的手顺着他宽松的睡衣滑上去，在尾骨的地方不轻不重地揉了几把。  
萧问水平静地抬眼看他，轻声问：“……怕不怕？”  
强大宽和的信息素在那一刹那彻底放开，汹涌而至。  
萧问水动作很轻很慢，却带着不可忽视的持重与威压。云秋的腰细、滑而软，几乎给人轻轻一掐就会断掉的错觉。那只手顺着他纤细的尾骨往上，掠过少年人伶仃的蝴蝶谷，最后穿过织物，到达他的后颈，轻轻摁住。  
云秋不知所措地看着他。  
与此同时，萧问水倾身而上，从靠座的沙发上起身，达到比云秋略高一的位置。那致命诱惑的气息逐渐靠近，通过他凉薄的唇，轻轻拂过云秋的下颌、脖颈，在那里流连片刻。云秋在这一刹那晃了神，迷茫地要凑上前去讨他的吻，却被萧问水毫不留情地避开，捂住了他的嘴唇。  
他不肯吻他。  
萧问水低头在他脖颈间流连，对准那敏感脆弱的腺体，深深地舔吻下去，舌尖每过一寸，云秋整个人就抖一次，最后萧问水松开舌头，轻轻一吮。  
云秋一声柔软的闷哼，惊惶地腻在了喉咙里。  
云秋大张着嘴唇喘气，眼里一片水色，茫然无助地看着他。他的身体已经起了反应，这是除了他发情期之外的头一回。那种焦渴令他无所适从，只能抓着萧问水的肩膀，有点无助地指望着他。  
他怕这件事，恐惧萧问水的那根东西，所以他不知道怎么办才好。  
但是萧问水却仿佛知道他想什么似的，神情淡漠，没什么格外的反应，只是把他扣在怀里，另一只手又重新滑下来，滑入他印着小熊花纹的、丝滑凉爽的睡裤中。他的指尖轻而易举找着了云秋的命门，仿佛勾住了云秋的一团心尖软肉，让他整个人都半窒息地吊在了半空中。那只是饮鸩止渴的几下，不仅没有舒缓云秋喉咙里的焦渴，反而勾得他更加难受起来。  
萧问水轻声说：“记吃不记打，非要试探这么一下，小作精。”  
云秋委屈死了，可是萧问水已经抽回了手，把他整个人从自己身上提溜了下去，暂停播放。  
“我去洗个澡，一会儿把饭吃了再来看。”他说。  
云秋看着他的背影，不知为何感到很生气。他嘟哝说：“你又去洗冷水澡。”  
“嗯，想一起吗？”萧问水头也不回。  
云秋爬过去把熊抱进怀里，不敢说话了。


End file.
